


Antivan Bad Boy: Kink

by Hellas_himself



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Kink, NSFW, Shibari, Zevran Arainai - Freeform, Zevran x Surana, Zevran x Warden, antivan bad boy, leliel surana - Freeform, zevliel, zevran x leliel - Freeform, zevwarden week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellas_himself/pseuds/Hellas_himself
Summary: I’ll take you anywhere you sayI’ll take you to my hideawayBaby just tell me the wordI wanna give you the worldLet my love run wildLet me, let me love you downLet my love run wildLet me, let me love you down-Lavender and Velvet, Alina Baraz
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Surana, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden, zevran & leliel
Kudos: 1
Collections: ZevWarden Week 2020





	Antivan Bad Boy: Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll take you anywhere you say
> 
> I’ll take you to my hideaway
> 
> Baby just tell me the word
> 
> I wanna give you the world
> 
> Let my love run wild
> 
> Let me, let me love you down
> 
> Let my love run wild
> 
> Let me, let me love you down
> 
> \- [Lavender and Velvet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFAfeI42d5w), Alina Baraz

**Author's Note:**

> Description: Behind them, the sun is setting over the ocean painting the sky pink and purple. Two doors open to the balcony. Zevran is naked and bound in rope (shibari) and on his knees. He is looking up at Leliel. The scars on his right arm and his ribs/side are visible. Leliel is holding him by the chin with her left hand, her wedding ring is visible- black stone/gold band. She is wearing a black body suit. The two scars on her left arm are visible. There are stretchmarks on her thighs. 


End file.
